A vehicle driving apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a pair of electric motors each of which is capable of independently outputting a driving force to an associated one of right and left axles, and planetary gear type speed reducers are provided on a power transmission path between the axles and the electric motors. On the power transmission path, there are provided a one-way clutch for transmitting one-way rotational power of the electric motors to the axles, and a hydraulic brake for transmitting two-way rotational power of the electric motors to the axles by connection and disconnection between a rotation element of the planetary gear type speed reducer and a case.